


Lillith Goes to Hell: The Filthy Friday

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/M, Hyper Scat, Multi, Scat, Scat Golem, Sexual Exhaustion, Shemale, Smegma, bhm, excessive cum, female to shemale TF, femboy, hyper cock, hyper cum, just really gross stuff, literal shit baby, slob, you know what to expect from me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Lillith goes to Hell!Zenith has been made aware of Lillith's attempts at getting in contact with him, in the hopes of extracting his bodily fluids for furthering her nefarious research. Zenith, being the generous shit-fiend he is, decides to invite her right on down to Hell for a splendid time!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lillith Goes to Hell: The Filthy Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains graphic depictions of shit, smegma, and other nasty things. Viewer discretion is advised.

**“MORTAL!”** **  
** **  
** “Haamuhh… No, no pickles please…”

…

**“MORTAL!!”** **  
** **  
** “Zzzz… Yeah, inmuh butt…”   
  
…   
  
**“LILLITH MEJIC!!!”** **  
** **  
** Warmth. That was the first thing Lillith felt as she started to awaken. It was really,  _ really  _ warm. And cozy! So warm and cozy that she decided to cont-

**“WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I GRIND YOU INTO MINCEMEAT AND FEED YOU TO MY HOUNDS!”** **  
** **  
** Yeesh, what a slave driver… Wait, who was that? And where was she? This didn’t feel like her bed at all… And the air… Something  _ stunk.  _ Like,  _ bad _ . Sulphur, shit, piss, jizz, cock-cheese, sweat, eggy farts… There were a lot of smells being sucked up into her cute little nose, and none of them smelled like daisies. The pungent compounds filled her airways and made her eyes water, her cute little nose scrunching up and curling at the rancid odor. Nothing she wasn’t used to, of course, but it was quite a lot to take in. Especially when all the stinks the human body can produce  _ and more  _ are attacking you right as you wake up.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m… I’m getting up…” Lillith said with a yawn, stretching out her short, slender form as she slowly rose out of bed. She rubbed her eyes before slowly peeling them open, and immediately started to squint. It was dim, and there didn’t appear to be a lightswitch anywhere… Or modern light fixtures of any kind. The only light came from some strange lanterns lining the walls, which let out an eerie purple glow into the room around her. The floor appeared to be a dark cobblestone, as well as the walls and the ceiling. There were no windows, but there were two sturdy wooden doors. Most importantly…  _ She had no fucking idea where she was. _ _   
_ _   
_ But perhaps the most striking thing of all was sitting at the end of the luxurious bed she was currently resting on; sat upon a beanbag chair with cute horns sticking out the top, currently eating a hamburger and glaring at her with unholy, piercing yellow eyes. Whoever they were… Personal hygiene did not seem to be a concern for them. The beanbag they were resting their fat ass on was encrusted with filth, with some more fresh looking shit splattered around their ass. Their skin appeared to be lightly tanned, but Lillith couldn’t be certain with how poor the lighting was. Between their thick legs was a cock that looked more suited for an elephant: Thick as a two liter bottle, long as her own leg, and covered with a nasty looking foreskin littered with lumps and warts. 

_ Whoa, he’s kinda cute… _

His face was chubby and adorable, his long blonde hair stained with what appeared to be shit, and upon closer inspection the cow-print that was on his thigh-high, toeless socks was… Also shit. 

“Like what you see, mortal? I hear you’ve been causing quite a fuss trying to get to me!” Zenith said, taking another bite of his hamburger and pointing a sausage finger at her with his free hand.

“Hold on, dummy, Asta isn’t done with the character description!” Lillith barked back, folding her arms. Now, where were we…

“I think that’s quite enough! I’m a fat femboy with cute ass horns and a lewd spade tail covered in shit with a nasty ass fucking dick! Now quit fooling around and  **LISTEN!** ”

Well fine, then.

“I have heard about you! I know you’ve been snooping around, trying to discover more information about me! Well, here I am before you, in the flesh!” The “fat femboy with cute ass horns and a lewd spade tail covered in shit with a nasty ass fucking dick” exclaimed, brushing his gross, matted hair over his shoulder and pointing toward her again. “I have brought you to Hell so we may discuss what I’m to do with an inquisitive little mortal like yourself!” He added, finishing off his burger and letting out a rude  **_BBOOUURRPPP!_ ** afterwards, spraying greasy slobber all over his flabby moobs. 

Lillith blinked a few times at that. Hell? She’s in Hell? Did she finally kick the bucket?!

“So like… HELL Hell? Like, ‘H E double hockey sticks’ Hell? Did I die or something?” Lillith said, folding her arms and looking from side to side. “Isn’t there supposed to be a lake of fire, and the screaming of the damned?” She adds. This very well could have been a dream… But something about it felt distinctly  _ real.  _

“Don’t sound so surprised, mortal! What, do you think you’re the first one I’ve invited here? Mortals come and go from here all the time!” The flabby demon said with a laugh, holding onto his heavy blob of a gut and cupping his chubby cheek with a dirty, stained hand. “In fact, I have a business meeting with a CEO from your world right after we have our fun today! Did you think Earth was the only place that had an industrial revolution, or something?”

_ Good point. _

“So, er… What, do you guys have, like, cell phones? Microwaves? All that shit?”

“More or less, yes. We actu- NO! This is  **NOT** a lesson on Hell’s history! If you want that, go to the U of H!”

“U of H?... Oh, like University of Hell? That’s kinda cute…”

The demon furrowed his brow at that, before appearing to soften.

“I like you, mortal. Let me be clear about that. I do intend to help you.” He said, grabbing a donut that had been resting on his beanbag chair since they began speaking and stuffing it into his mouth, adding a new layer of crumbs onto the grime that was slathered onto his plump moobs. “Your research could help spread sin and depravity all across Earth! That is a very tantalizing prospect for the king of Hell, you must realize… My ultimate goal is to turn every human into a sinner and overthrow the Oppressor himself! It would be  _ so  _ much easier to have a mortal like you aid me in that.” He finished off his donut and licked the icing off his shit-stained fingers. Well, perhaps “shit-stained” wasn’t entirely accurate, because even after he sucked the icing off the brownish stains remained. Like his skin was permanently colored brown around his hands… Just how much shit did this demon guy shovel around?

“The Oppressor? Oh, you mean like Go-”   
  
“SSHSHSHSHHH!” Zenith silenced her immediately, frowning once again. “Don’t you say that word around here, you fool! No G word, no L word, and certainly don’t speak the four letters!”   
  
“The four letters?”   
  
“... Yes, the Tetragr- can we get back on topic?!”   
  
Zenith was suitably annoyed by the little thing’s scatterbrained nature, but also did find it a bit cute… What a bothersome mortal. He snapped a finger, and with a poof of smoke he appeared on the bed in front of her, on his knees, with that ridiculously fat cock laying on the bed between his tree trunk thighs like an anaconda that had just swallowed a gazelle. 

“I understand you wished to collect some of my essence, and I have decided to allow it. The more of my most  **_magnificent_ ** filth that can arrive on Earth, the better!” He says, nodding and lifting up his greasy tits. “Though I would  **so** love to  **_drown_ ** the world in my filth and sin, unfortunately being a King does necessitate I stay on my throne for most of the time. Administrative duties and whatnot… I only have a limited amount of time to roam the Earth,” he continues, before letting out an adorably even chuckle and pointing a finger at her. “That’s where you come in! Though I can usually only influence a few lives at a time, only lead a few sinners into depravity by my own hand, your concoctions could make sin  **far** more global! And it is for that reason that I have decided to allow your experiments with my precious essence. Be honored, for it hasn’t been since that human company McDonond’s that mortals have been allowed to use demonic substances for their own uses.”   
  
“Wait- what? Like…  _ That  _ McDonod’s? The burger place?”   
  
“... I question why you chose to latch onto that, but yes. What do you think makes their burgers so addictive?”   
  
“I thought it was all the salt…”   
  
“Salt from Hell, mined direc- Damn you mortal, get to work already!”   
  
Lillith snickered, before pulling down the covers and lifting herself to her feet, rubbing her chin while eyeing up his body. Fuckin’  **_A_ ** he was  _ fat.  _ And cute, too. Especially when he was angry! She wondered what properties his various bodily products would have on the human body… Only one way to find out, she supposed.    
  
She went for the easiest target first, squatting down with her legs spread wide in front of him. Given that she was currently wearing nothing but an oversized T shirt and toeless thigh highs, her pleasantly plump pussy was put on full display for the demon to admire. Not that his ridiculously huge cock would ever fit in there, even  _ she  _ had limits. The easy target in question was the wealth of smegma that seemed to be in his foreskin, so much so that the foreskin hanging off the end tended to prop itself up rather than sag normally. She wagered the final 3-4 inches of the demon’s cock was actually just foreskin packed with filth. Curious, she pinched the top of that foreskin and peeled it upward, taking a peek inside the moist cavern hanging off his cock.   
  
“Yeesh, talk about cheesy…” She muttered, her eyes adjusting to the strange lighting in the room enough to see the wealth of gooey, stringy smegma clogging up his foreskin like molten mozzarella. A particularly  _ yellow  _ mozzarella… Mozzarella with cheddar, maybe. This would be quite easy to harvest, of course, the catgirl sticking her finger into that bloated out tube and collecting a nice sample of his cheese. 

“Ahhh, going for that first are we? My delicious, fragrant cheese? You’ve chosen wisely, mortal, just one whiff of that stuff could make a eunuch as hard as iron!” Zenith boasts, folding his chubby arms over his fat tits. 

Lillith gave it a cursory sniff to test his claim…  _ Whoa!  _ The smell was  _ strong.  _ **_REALLY STRONG._ ** And… Sure enough, it made her horny as fuck! Holy shit, it was like her pussy was **_on fire!_ ** If she didn’t keep herself in check, she migh- nope, she already was touching herself! A hand dove down to help quench that warmth right away, shoving two fingers right up her slit and freeing up a gush of femcum. 

“You weren’t kidding, dude! This would be awesome to add in my shitmale concoction!” She said happily, slamming those digits in and out of her sinfully tight snatch, her other hand holding the cock grease up to her nose to sniff it some more. “Shit, or maybe even just… Fff **fuck** … Some kinda like… Air freshener kinda deal… Febreeze, but horny…” She thought out loud, her eyes going a bit stupid and her face getting redder by the second as she roughly dealt with her arousal. A lewd  **_SCHLK SCHLK SCHLK_ ** sound was audible as she delved her fingers into her pussy, falling back onto her thick ass and spreading her legs wide to allow herself better access to her privates. 

“You got some dildos or something around here big guy? I’m seriously in heat right now, this is going into the formula for sure!” She announced happily, before rubbing her chin. “If only I had a bottle of it right now that I could experiment with…”

**POOF!**

With a snap of Zenith’s fingers, it appeared right in her cheese-stained hand! She was suitably shocked, looking back toward the smug demon king.

“What? Of course I procured a sample of it for myself, mortal.”

_ Fair enough. _

She twisted the cap off the bottle and scraped the cheese right into the smelly liquid contained within, lifting it up and swirling it around to incorporate the pungent aphrodisiac.

The reaction was immediate. A bubbling that shot clouds of rank-smelling smog into the air, visible plumes of yellowish-green billowing out of the witch’s brew and filling the air with its taint. The smell was shitty and not something a normal person would call “pleasant”, but the effects were just as immediate as the reaction… Zenith’s cock suddenly started to spring up into the air, and Lillith’s pussy sneezed out sticky, fragrant cum all across the bed sheets as she had a sudden orgasm! 

“Hhhahuhhhhhooo  **_FUCK!_ ** I’m- hhah, fuck! Shit!” Lillith lost her balance and fell backwards, unintentionally spilling the formula all over her body as she was wracked with a mind-blowing orgasm. Jolts of electricity shot through her body, a warm tingle burning between her legs and goosebumps racing up her thighs… She threw caution to the wind and brought the bottle to her lips, chugging it and the hunk of partially dissolved cheese down. It was already all over her, may as well go all out…

“My, my, what a delightful concoction…” Zenith purred, reaching down to grasp at his heavy, bloated cock. Even when fully hard and pulsing between his chubby moobs, it was completely shrouded in his thick foreskin. Warts and bumps lined that sinfully thick cock, yellowish precum bubbling up from the tip and leaving trails down his shaft as he idly stroked himself. The amount of grease and filth coating his cock at all times made it so he didn’t even require lube to start gliding his chubby hands up and down his length, miking out more wads of that foul gunk from his cock. It certainly helped that he had a show… With a snap of his fingers, the lighting became brighter and a pure white, illuminating the room like a beam of sunlight. 

Lillith’s skin was already turning a deep shade of brown, the horny little mad scientist furiously rubbing her clit and pinching a darkened nipple as she writhed in pleasure. Her entire body was alight with arousal now, every inch of her begging for filth! Her clit started to bulge outward, growing thicker and fatter by the second as her pussy lips plumped up as well… Soon they fused together, and two walnut-sized testicles dropped into the newly formed sack.

“Ahh, so this is what she meant by ‘shitmale’, is it…? How wondrous…” Zenith cooed happily, tugging on his putrescent cock all the while. “I wonder how you will react to this, then?” He asks rhetorically, aiming his jizz-cannon at her and squeezing it tight at the base. Like he was pushing out toothpaste from the tube, he kept his grasp firm with all ten digits and rolled his hands up his shaft. A heavy glob of that gunk formed at his tip before falling like a drop of dew, splattering over her body and making her squeal and roll around in pleasure. His precum had a similar effect on the body as his smegma did, causing her skin to burn hotly with arousal. She was gonna go crazy!

But it seemed that her pussy turning itself inside out wasn’t the only major change that would occur to her physical form, skin color notwithstanding… Her hair grew longer, her breasts ballooned out and started hanging off the sides of her torso, soft and succulent meat filling them in as her nipples bulged out like her clit had. Those thick, dark nubs that looked like swollen thumbs, surrounded by her bumpy, brown areola, they complimented her new rack perfectly. However… While she normally did become a bit thicker in other places when she drank this stuff, there were some new effects that she had never experienced before as a result of his corruption. Her belly filled out and started to sag, her thighs growing thicker and chunkier than she’d ever been, her arms growing flabby and soft… She was becoming chubby! She managed to push herself up using her hands, her eyes half-lidded and her head foggy from the influx of sensations. 

“Wha… Whoooaa…” She moaned, reaching down with a hand to rub across her pot belly, hanging over her thick cock like an awning. What had started as a modest little chode had grown to a full sixteen inches of thick meat, not nearly as horrific looking as Zenith’s own but still quite disgusting. A long foreskin hung from the tip, wrinkled and sagging down toward the ground as precum drooled out into a puddle on the bed. Thicker than a can of soda, with bumps and nubs of flesh dotting the length of it… Below, two heavy cum eggs the size of cantaloupes, in a dark, saggy sack. The transformation was complete once she felt wiry white hair burst from her skin to cover her crotch, lifting up her arm confirmed that the same had happened to her sweaty pits. 

“That stuff is awesome!” She said excitedly, leaping up onto her knees and leaning over his cock like a stripping pole. “Gimmie gimmie gimmie! Your shit, too! And your sweat! An- and everything!” She dragged her tongue up the belly of his cock, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she humped the bed sheets with the nasty cock throbbing between her legs. Demonic gunk covered her tongue like butter, leaving a slimy film of filth that she quickly pulled into her mouth to savor. She had gone completely feral, a primal urge to consume and wallow in filth and nastiness overriding what few inhibitions she might have had left. Her hands glided up and down that greasy pillar of putridity, no lubricant needed as it was already covered from tip to nuts in a slimy mixture of bodily waste. The ruinous stench coming off his oversized meat would choke a sewer rat, if it weren’t for the powerful effects his musk had on one’s libido.

“Your lust… Your gluttony… They’re so strong! Ooohhh _ fuck!”  _ Zenith cried out, feeling the overwhelming sin radiating off her body was nearly orgasmic in and of itself. The waves of tingling, crackling energy washed over him, filling the coffers of sin within his lost soul and energizing him better than a good night’s rest. “Coming from a mere mortal, no less! I suppose your concoction has improved the effects of my-”

“Yeah, yeah, just gimmie more!” Lillith grunted, her fingers digging into the spongy flesh of Zenith’s cock to drag herself up toward the pulsing tip. Jesus this thing was big, were all demons hung like elephants? 

“I’ll allow your insolence, mortal, if only because your body feels so… Mmmh… Delectable, sliding its way up my cock~...” Zenith purred in response. Her fat tits wrapped around his monolithic cock, sliding their way up his shaft as she pulled herself to the tip. Not to mention that pudgy gut she’d grown, and her darkened, greasy cock! In many ways it was one of the most pleasurable bodyjobs he’d ever experienced, which was saying quite a bit for someone who was used to fucking succubi. 

Lillith had to stand up fully to finally get at that cock tip, lodging it between her chocolate-colored tits and pushing them together with her elbows. Thanks to the new size of her heavy rack, she was more than capable of wrapping around even the extreme girth of his veiny dick, feeling those hard nubs and warts rub against her skin. She felt extra sensitive thanks to the foul brew she’d been doused in (and ingested), which meant just the action of having this nasty dick between her tits was enough to make her cock drool. It was pressed between his own shaft and her soft stomach, forming a greasy pussy of flesh for her to eagerly hump into… Which, in turn, jostled her breasts against his crown. As if he wasn’t being pleasured enough! Zenith’s head rolled back, his hands reaching up to caress his own fat tits. “Fffucking…  **_Hell_ ** mortal! Uuungh… Might keep you around for a bit after this…!” He said ominously, shuddering as he felt something starting to work its way up his cum hose.

**_FFFBBPPTTTPP!_ **

His cock ripped a nasty fart right in her face, clouding her airspace with a humid, warm fog of his stink. It smelled like shit, as most farts do, but that was overpowered by the reek of cock grease, dick cheddar, ball glue, and every flavor of phallic odor imaginable! It was like she’d stuck her nose in a jar filled with cum, smegma, ball sweat, shit, piss…! As if that wasn’t good enough, the rancid dickfart splattered her face with strings of precum filtered through the swampy cavern of cock filth that hung from his tip, his foreskin never even  _ seeing  _ a bar of soap ever since he’d first placed his ass on Hell’s throne. This meant that any release his cock would put out, even his piss, would carry flecks of the fermented gunk that clogged his long, wrinkly sock of a foreskin all hours of the day!

Of course, to compare it to a sock wouldn’t quite do it justice. Now that she was looking down the barrel of the beast, she could observe just how solid and gelatinous the gunk inside his foreskin was. It was more like semi-molten cheese packed into a tube made of flesh, rather than a sock. So much foulness had collected inside it that it could stand straight up for a few inches, before the extreme length of his uncut skin caused it to droop down. Precum bubbled up through that sticky mess and back down onto her cleavage, staining it with his “fresh” productions. 

Her long tongue rolled out of her mouth to scrape some of that ooze off her face, bringing it into her mouth to taste… Perfect! It was delicious! She was even more in love with smegma than she’d ever been, thanks to his help! She moaned like a bitch in heat, frotting against his cock while eagerly mashing her chest pillows against it with renewed vigor. She  _ needed  _ more!

“Are you sure you’re just doing this to collect ‘samples’, mortal? I suspect you’ve fallen in love with my cock, haven’t you?” Zenith teased, sinking two fingers into his aerola to pinch his puffy nipples, cooing with pleasure as she worked on overclock to coax more sharts out of his cock.

“Ssshhoooooo goooooood…” Was the only answer he got, as Lillith leaned down to sniff at his cockhead. Her eyes were crazed and dilated, like she was high on stimulants… And, in a way, she was. Zenith, in his generosity, let out a grunt and reached down with his stained feet to massage his own nuts in their greasy sack.    
  
**_Rrrggllggggrr…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The noise of his nuts sloshing and bubbling with gas and cum was similar to the noise of someone on an empty stomach, or someone about to have an urgent case of the shits. The latter half was at least partially the case here, as his nuts churned up something nice and fragrant for her to enjoy. 

**_FFFFFFBBBBBPP-PPOOOORRRRGGgggpptt!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A guttural, obscene noise roared out of his cock, the piss nozzle lodged inside his foreskin gaping the width of two fingers to expel that column of rotten air up toward her face. The long, dangling tip of his foreskin was sticking straight up, flapping in the powerful winds blowing out of his nuts. “Oooouuuuhhhgghhhh…”, Zenith’s moans of relief and pleasure were just barely audible for the duration of his fart, which carried on well past the ten second mark. He could feel his nuts deflating with the extreme volume of gas being blown up out of his dick, the feeling almost like having a long, drawn out orgasm. 

Lillith, for her part, was nearly blown right back onto her ass as she was battered with the soggy air. Splatterings of gummy precum glued her hair in place as it was blown back by his urethral hurricane, chunks of dickcheese and stray nuggets of shit that called his foreskin home being swept away in the wind like debris and impacted her with wet  **SMACK** s. It was all too much for the warped, deranged shitmale… She continued to hump against the slimy embrace her cock was trapped in even as her bumpy foreskin belched up a load of its own spunk. 

**_SSPpprrt!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Wait… What was that odd feeling?... Did her dick fart too?! It felt… Good! Her cock had just ripped a cumshart of its own, launching her yellowed semen out even harder than it normally would!  **_Dickfarts are awesome!_ ** Her cum was sent splattering upward like a geyser, spraying itself between their slovenly embrace and staining the bedsheets a crusty yellow. The feeling of pressure in her balls, only to have it all released with her cum… Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she finally collapsed, falling straight back onto the bed with her eyes unfocused and twitching. Her cock stood upright like it had a mind of its own, throbbing harshly and spitting up more ropes of her spunk all over Zenith’s titanic cock. The congealed nut-gunk being sneezed out of her dick was hardly worth being called semen at this rate, with how tainted it had become from Zenith’s corruption. Close examination would reveal small, mushy chunks of shit interspersed throughout the ropes, small bits of bilious yellow-brown a stark contrast to the more muted, pasty light-yellow of her spunk. More than anything, it was  _ gross _ , as were the bubbling farts that sent it racing up her shaft. They were nothing in terms of length and power compared to Zenith’s floor-rumbling dickburps, but she was already falling into a pit of depravity that she’d only ever dreamed of.

“Enjoying yourself, I take it?” Zenith purred, reaching down from his chest to grapple with his slimy cock, a new layer of filth added thanks to Lillith’s generous donation of cum. “Don’t worry, I’m enjoying myself quite a bit as well. That delectable brew you’ve conjured… I do believe I’ll have to requisition more of it, once you’re all finished with the formula…” He added, licking his lips lasciviously while jamming a shitty finger into his foreskin. Luckily for him and his demonic physiology, his cock was still plenty sensitive despite its enormous size… Even the act of fishing his finger around in his cock sock was enough to make him moan softly. 

“Haaaoouuhhh… Hhhh…” Lillith struggled to find the words. She’d often talked about having a “mind-blowing” orgasm, but… Well, she supposed it was fitting that the fucking king of Hell could actually deliver one. She felt like she was floating, her entire body tingling and twitching erratically. Somewhere in her mind she made a pun about being a bit closer to Heaven, though she supposed the prudes up there probably wouldn’t condone the activities the two were engaging in. Plus, thinking about Heaven when you’re in Hell is probably in poor taste, right? If nothing else, she was just trying to bring herself back to her senses enough to actually say something about the current situation. 

“But I think we’ve paid enough attention to my cock, don’t you? Let me tell you, when I was still a mortal… I was one of the biggest faggots around!” Zenith proclaimed, puffing up his chest and sticking a thumb out toward himself. “I’m not just some meathead throwing around his cock, mortal. Let me show you the splendors of a demon’s ass!” And with that, he rose up to his feet with surprising dexterity for someone who weighed over three hundred pounds. He turned right around and popped a squat on the bed, looking over his shoulder toward the crumbled pile of Lillith lying in a pool of jizz behind him. “On your knees, mortal! Come and bask in the glory of my magnificent shit-chute!” He bellowed, snapping his finger before placing both hands upon his flabby thighs for support.

Lillith found herself suddenly full of energy, like she was Frankenstein’s monster getting shocked with lightning! Just a small fraction of Zenith’s power was all that was necessary, she was on her knees in an instant, gazing up at two rolling hills of  **_succulent_ ** assmeat. Those cheeks were so enormous, so soft… Each one probably weighed more than a small child, hanging off his hips like a pair of cartoonishly large hams. The skin was marred with shit, as was to be expected, strands of gooey anal muck mixed with feces smeared between his crack like molten chocolate ice cream. Between those cheeks was a muddy, reddish-brown shitring comparable to a dinner plate in diameter, the ring of flesh surrounding the slightly gaped entrance thicker than a can of soda. Warts dotted the rim of that mega-sized pucker, complimenting the crude, bumpy appearance of the saggy pair of nuts resting on the bed between his legs. 

“Well? Just going to stare, mortal?”

Lillith gulped hard, scooting closer to where his most filthy part was visibly steaming; glistening in the dull light illuminating the room, it looked more delicious than a full Thanksgiving dinner!

“Go on, you may touch it. Get a good feel for it. Taste it, even~!”

Lillith didn’t need any other encouragement, already feeling herself start to drool. Her fingers reached forth and sunk into those dozens of pounds of flesh, a shiver racing up her spine and a twitch throbbing in her cock. The raunchy stink of sewage was completely saturating her airway, a dense smog of putrescence that she could feel clinging to her skin like condensation on a glass of water. She wondered what she could do if she managed to trap some of that swampy shit-gas in a vial…   
  
“Soft and delectable, isn’t it?”

Lillith shivered and nodded, gazing at the slimy shit-cannon lodged between his fat cheeks. She stuck her thumbs right into it with no trouble at all, pulling them apart to spread his gaped pucker open and take a peek at his insides.

**_BBBBOOOOOFFFFFGGGPPTT!_ **

“Mmmhhh!”

Her hair was blown back by the disgusting wind billowing out of his ass, the bumpy interior of his crap-chute looking so inviting… She leaned in and rolled her tongue out, scraping it into the wrinkles of his rubbery donut. The sharp, bitter taste immediately overwhelmed her senses, making her moan and cry in a perverse mixture of lust and  **disg** ust. Her new shitmale form ensured her body’s natural reaction to spew on the spot was suppressed enough to savor the rich, earthy flavor, the ooze still clinging to her tongue as she went in for another taste. 

“Ohh… Mmh, that’s it…” Zenith purred in delight, as he felt her tongue scrape away the shit and muck clinging to his asshole. Was this even about the formula any more? Eh, who cares… He was just going to have some fun, those stupid mortal CEOs could wait for another time. As of right now, the feeling of her thick, long forked tongue rolling all over his sensitive shitter was making his cock belch and leak idly over the edge of the bed, forming a  _ pile  _ of gelatinous cock-gunk that was slowly spreading across the floor. He hadn’t even cum yet and already there was a heap of congealed sludge under his cock that most mortal men couldn’t hope to form with an entire month of jerking off. “Yes, swallow my shit… Unnhh…”

She could feel the changes occuring as she tasted his feces, her tongue tingling and… Itching? It felt more sensitive, wherever that sludge touched, along with that odd feeling… Little did she know, it was small bumps not unlike the ones lining the inside of his asshole, formed to be ribs for pleasuring any cock lodged inside it. Not only that, but they were so sensitive that one could cum just from stimulating them… And now she had them all over her tongue and down her throat, from swallowing his corrupting filth! 

“That’s enough, mortal. I desire an orgasm, and you’re going to deliver one!” She heard from up above, slowly raising her head with her tongue still hanging from her mouth completely covered in gooey brown gunk.    
  
“Washat?” She asked, pulling her tongue into her mouth to scrape the filth off it with her teeth.   
  
Zenith responded by licking his lips and bending at the hip, gripping the bed board and lodging his prick between his fat tits. It was thick and hard enough to hold its own even with his fat gut hanging over it! 

“You want me to spell it out? Fuck me, you mortal brat! Fill me with cum and impregnate my shit!” Zenith demanded, looking over his shoulder and past his fat back to where she was gawking like a tourist. To be fair, she kinda  _ was  _ a tourist, in a way.

“Oh! I thought you’d be one of those top-only people I guess…” She said in contemplation. Well, he  _ does  _ look like a total homo, so she shouldn’t have been too surprised… But a king taking it up the ass? Well, that doesn’t make him any less of a-   
  
“Hurry up!”

“Okay, okay! Sheesh, what a horndog…” She said, before snickering a bit at the pun.  _ Horn _ dog, like the horns on-   
  
**_BBBPPPTTTPTPTTP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** As if to grab her attention, a rotten fart splattered her shaft with warm, tingling butt-snot and the intense stink of his bowels. Zenith was staring at her with a mixture of desire and contempt, waiting for her to give his ass a shot. But she felt like she was about to cum already, would he really be okay with a one pump chump…? In any case, she stood up and angled her fat, shit-brown cock toward his asshole, kissing his slimy turdlips with the nozzle-like end of her foreskin. She suddenly felt a bit nervous, her heart racing and her mouth turning dry… But that didn’t stop her from gripping his wide hips hard and slamming herself into him in one go!

“HHOOOUUHHH?!”   
  
She expected it to be… Looser! His asshole fucking gorilla-gripped her cock like it had a mind of its own, rubbing its bumps all across her shaft and smearing her with mushy shit. She could even tell which of the lumps was his prostate, given how much larger it was than the other nubs! It was so incredibly hot, gooey, slimy, sticky, bumpy, tight, and every other pleasurable feeling she could imagine! Her balls clenched up hard right away, the horny shitmale babbling incoherently as she had an orgasm just moments after bottoming out in him. 

**_Sssprrtt! SSppprrrcchh!_ **

It was muffled by hundreds of pounds of lard, but she could hear her cock burping up slimy jizzropes straight into the clump of greasy shit she’d penetrated up his ass. She could also  _ feel  _ how her cum hose was flapping inside his ass, injecting cum directly into the mass of demonic feces with sickly wet squelches. 

“What’s wrong, is that all you’ve got? Even for a mortal, you sure came quick~” Zenith teased her, looking over his shoulder with a snarky grin. Lillith was too preoccupied cumming her brains out… Perhaps literally. She felt herself becoming more stupid and horny as she unloaded inside his ass, drooling onto his back as thick ropes of jizz poured from the tip of her cock. Her saggy balls pulled up to her taint, the loose, wrinkly skin draped across Zenith’s enormous cum eggs as her nut “impregnated” his shit. She didn’t expect a demon king to talk like some faggot in a doujin, but here they were! Shit can’t get pregnant though… Right?   
  
“I didn’t have my fun, however, so we’ll be continuing!”

That was all the warning she’d get until she was on her back again, shoved backwards by a huge mass of ass and pinned to the bed by a femboy demon who was more than three times her weight. He squatted down on her like she was a dildo, his demonic asshole gripping her cock just as hard as before. Her dick was still firing off inside his ass all the same, a miracle that none of it leaked out of his hole. 

“Don’t worry, once this ass of mine grips a cock they can’t get soft until I let them go~!” Zenith proclaimed with pride, placing his sausage fingers firmly on his knees and staying squatted on her cock as it squirted out the last drops of cum. “Now, let us get you a nice… Nngh… Heaping pile of my jizz!” He added, grunting as he lifted his fat ass off her until only her tip remained lodged inside… Then dropped back down, smothering nearly her entire body in slimy ass. Keeping his hands firmly on his legs, the demon king started twerking his rump up and down her cock, his asshole never getting any less tight all the while. Lillith’s cock was sensitive from just cumming, but it would seem she wasn’t going to get a break until he had his fill… Whenever that would be. As it stood, he was only speeding up as time went on, the claps of his overwhelmingly huge ass cheeks getting louder and louder as he rode her thick shitdick harder than anyone had before! For such a fatass, he sure could move those hips!

“Huff… Huff… Speak, mortal, is my bussy not the best?!” He commanded her, reaching back to lift his ass cheeks up like theater curtains and expose his fleshy pucker to her fully, grunting as he fucked himself on her cock. “This is the asshole that has led so many to ruination! The most unholy of temples, crafted by wretched magicks for servicing the sin of lust! Its magnificent radiance is strong enough to blind the Oppressor himself!” The slovenly demon boasted, all while bouncing on her like a trampoline. The bed creaked and groaned in protest, and Lillith was certain there must be some sort of magic preventing her pelvis from shattering as his enormous frame dropped on it again and again. But… He did have a point. His shit-cunt was so good she couldn’t even think straight!

“Sssshooo fuckin’ gooooood!” Was all she managed to mutter, shivering as her ass clenched and her balls spit up some more creamy nut for his ass to suck up. Not even five minutes and she was having another orgasm! The lewd, obscene sound of dickfarts rang out in the air, her balls noisily gurgling as they belched yellowed gunk up his bumpy shit chute. It felt amazing, almost  _ too  _ amazing for her to handle… But more importantly, he still hadn’t cum! How long was she going to be down here…?   
  
***   
  
**_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Unnhh! Yes, that’s it!”   
  
Lillith’s body twitched at his words, her head rolled back and her mouth agape. She could barely even tell if she was cumming or not at this rate, he had been riding her cock for… She couldn’t even say. An hour? Two? Time seemed to blur together as she laid there like a dead fish, her solid cock still throbbing up his ass despite being so sore and sensitive from cumming. Her balls never seemed to run out of cream for his ass, probably thanks to some kind of demon mumbo jumbo, so she didn’t have any escape from the constant orgasms he’d been causing her. However, he seemed to finally, mercifully, be slowing down…

“Hnnnnhhh! Yeeesss!”

**_BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOORRRRRRRRRPPPPTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Finally,  _ finally,  _ she heard it. His cock firing off like an air cannon, forcing liters of shit-gas and cum out from the nozzle of his foreskin, cascading across the room like the world’s largest, most rancid can of silly string firing off with full power! She could  _ feel  _ the impact of his jizz on the opposite wall, the sledgehammer-like impact of over a gallon of demon spunk slamming into the sturdy rocks at several miles per hour. And that was just the beginning!   
  
“Ooohhh yeeesss~!! Yeesss!!!” Zenith cried out, both of his hands pinching and rubbing at his fat moobs, his ass bouncing off her cock throughout his intense, explosive orgasm orgasm. Lillith struggled to think of a time she’d ever been rode so…  **Fucking** **_hard_ ** in her entire life, but then again she was struggling to think about much of anything at the moment. He cock was sore from being ridden for so hard, for so long... But thanks to whatever nefarious magic the demon king had cast on her, she still felt like her balls were filled with nut (and gas).    
  
Zenith’s own balls were flexing and audibly gurgling as gallons of horrific seed piled and slopped all over the room in front of him in a cone, webs of the gelatinous slop being cast all across the floor and walls. An outside observer might even observe a funky-looking liquid squirting from his moobs as he squeezed them, something that hadn’t been occurring previously… Perhaps there  _ was  _ something to his claims earlier about getting knocked up? No, surely not… Right? 

Right?

“Ooohh, I can already feel it kicking, mortal!”

…  _ Right? _

“Yes, my most wondrous children, they’re eager to be birthed!”

…  **_Rrrright?!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Lillith could only observe as the demon’s torrential orgasm was finally quelled, resigning itself to a constant drool of yellowed spunk from the tip of his cock. His fat ass finally pulled itself off her cock fully, the pillar of dark chocolate covered in creamy shit from tip to base. 

“Oohh yes, what a magnificent brood I shall have tonight…”

He was just rubbing it in now! But, Lillith was still morbidly curious to find out just what he had in store, even if she was so wore-out from their fucking session that all she could muster was a slow raise of her head to observe what was to transpire.

Zenith was still squatting, his beefy turd-cutter on full display as his cheeks naturally parted with his stance. That ring of wrinkled flesh flexed before her eyes, belching out a loud of cummy-smelling gas before beginning to crackle and pop like a roaring campfire.

“Ooohhh yes… Are you watching, mortal~?” The demon purred, looking over his shoulder at where the totally spent catgirl was resting on her back. The source of that greasy crackling was a thick log of fresh dung slowly peeling apart his asshole, the creamy brown thing surprisingly looking quite cohesive for how many times Lillith’s cock smashed into it. It was smooth and- wait, no it wasn’t… There were two distinct lumps in the turd, which almost looked like… Feet?   
  
“Yes, yeeesss! Come out my precious little imps! My  **turd children!** ”   
  
It was feet. And, with a grunt and a heavy of his massive torso, the rest of the body was farted out of Zenith’s mighty hole along with several cups of sludgy, muddy diarrhea. Two legs, two arms, a head, a chubby midsection, a fat ass, and a foot long prick that was longer than its entire torso. It was a literal poop baby! Something else oozed out of Zenith’s hole right afterwards, covered in slime but glowing a faint green similar to Zenith’s horns. It almost looked like… A pacifier? The poop-baby snatched it out of the mess, popping it right into its shit-drooling mouth, before climbing up on top of its mother- no, wait, father’s? Mother’s? It’s  _ birther’s _ massive shelf of an ass.

“Goo?”

Lillith was flabbergasted. The sludgy little… Baby-poop-imp-thing just cooed at her! It was sentient, alive, and most importantly, it was  **SHIT!** She felt her body slowly getting up onto all fours on its own volition, her intense craving for filth energizing her as the smell of rancid shit and farts filled the air…

**_BBBLLLRPPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** … Before another shit-golem-baby-thing was ejected out alongside its sibling right onto her face, her throat stuffed full of a cock made entirely from shit in an instant! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt two slimy little hands grip her hair, two cute little shit-feet pressing onto her shoulders, and a pair of turds that were meant to be balls slapping her chin as the shit-baby-imp-golem-poop-turd-thing started humping her face with a series of pleased babbles.

“Ooouuhh yes, I feel more coming!”

It was going to be a  **_long_ ** night.

“And you’ll be joining them soon enough!”

_ … Huh? _

**TO BE CONTINUED SOON!**

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next?! What did Zenith mean by "you'll be joining them soon"?! Please leave a comment and a kudos, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
